parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 11
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *(Later, as Mad Jack and Snuk proceed to sneak into the castle to save James, they see the hangman's noose and Paxton's guards, who are trying to see them. As Mad Jack and Snuk sneak into the rescue, they hide in some statues as one of the guards see the statues without the suspecting duo being seen. As Mad Jack and Snuk continue onward, Cliff and Lube walk back and forth, not knowing that the two heroes are here) *Lube: One o'clock, and all's well! (the clock chimes three times. Cliff snorts and smacks) *Paxton: Lube, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. *Lube: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? *Paxton: Oh, let's forget it. *Lube: Yes, sir, Paxton, sir. *Paxton: Cliff, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? *Cliff: Lube, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. *Paxton: Criminently, Cliff! Point that rifle the other way. *Cliff: Don't you worry none, Merlock. The safety's on Old Betsy. (fires a shot, which flies back, forth, up, and down, and misses Paxton) *Paxton: Hey! Watch where you're shooting! What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain?! *Cliff: Just doin' my duty, Paxton. *Paxton: You and that itchy finger of yours! *(as Lube approaches, Snuk kidnaps him for making a muffled scream and ties the first pirate up) *Cliff: Hey, did you hear that? *Merlock: Sure did, Cliff. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. (the two sneak forward toward the bushes) Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? *Cliff: You bet it is, Paxton. *Paxton: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. (Cliff sneaks in) All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. *Cliff: Yeah, reach for the sky. *Mad Jack: Just you watch this performance, partner. *Snuk: Be careful, Mad Jack. (Mad Jack obeys and walks forward) *Lube: Jehoshaphat, Cliff. Put that rifle down. *Paxton: Aw, shucks, Cliff, it's only Mushu. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! *Cliff: (obeys) I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! *Paxton: That Cliff. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Merlin is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. *Lube: Paxton, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? *Paxton: Well, thank you, Lube. *Lube: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. (Paxton snores) Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Paxton, Just you relax. (Paxton snores, and as Lube hums, Paxton hums along. Snoring resumes. Lube hums until a lock squeaks and clicks as Paxton snorts) *Paxton: Oh, Lube, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? *Lube: (singing) Rock-a-bye, Stiletto, Just you relax. (snoring resumes, as Lube hums again when Snuk sneaks in, the door slams, leaving Cliff to fire his shot) *Cliff: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Paxton! The door! The door! (grunts) *Paxton: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. (as he whacks Henchman 800 on the head) *Cliff: Ow! *Mad Jack: Now, you release James and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. (walks off as Snuk obeys. Snuk finally finds James) *James: Oh, Snuk, it can't be! *Snuk: (whispering) Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. *James: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. (as Snuk and James sneak in, they open the door, and unlock the ball chains from the others) *Tiger: Thanks for saving us, buddy. *Rafiki: I'm so glad you've come to help us. *Slave 1: Phew. *Young Nala: Thank you for saving my life. (the others escape) *Toulouse: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? *James: Take it easy, son. *Tiger: Guys, look! (as Mad Jack enters to get the treasure, he sees Flash and George snore, and ties rope on one end and throws the other end to Snuk, who ties on the other side) *Flash Dashing: Mad Jack! (mumbles and groans, laughing) I'll get even. I'll get... (sighs, but snorts, and grumbles. As George snores with Flash's high-pitrched moaning as Don Croco's snoring continues) It's Mad Jack I... I want. (laughs, but mutters, while George snores as the bags of gold go over to Jack's friends) *James: (laughing) Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! (chuckling) *Snuk: (whispering) Come on. Follow me. (sneaks away as the others obey. As some coins fall loose, Paxton wakes up, only to get caught and locked in after Snuk disguises himself) *Cliff: (approaches) Now, Paxton... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... (yelps as Snuk ties him up) *Snuk: Tiger, get goin'. Hurry. (the people obey, but as the clock chimes four times, Jack picks up more bags, while Lotso moans, snorts, mutters, shudders, and whimpers. Jack tries to sneak away, and climbs up, but gets stopped, and manages to escape until Flash screams. As the people pull harder, Flash calls his guards, until his bed bumps into a wall when he falls down) *Flash Dashing: Guards! Guards! My gold! (sees the gang getting along with his gold) Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wails as the guards crash into the wall) *Mad Jack: Everybody, this way! *Gang 1: They're after us! *Policeman 1: Stop, gang! *Policeman 2: In the name of the law! *Policeman 3: Cease them! *Gang 2: Come on, faster, guys. *Gang 3: Ha-ha! We shall prevail. *Gang 4: Head for the hills! Gang way. Retreat! Yikes! *Policeman 4: You'll never escape! (the cops slip and bump into a wall. As the gang continue to pursue them, Jack whacks Smudger on the head, and pulls a switch to free some barrels, that bump the guards into the walls) *Mad Jack: That's all of them. Get going. (Snuk, on board another train with another 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, with a flatcar, a coach, a baggage car, and a tanker, and inside the engine's cabin, blows the whistle, and pulls the regulator to start the train out of here, until Jack opens the bridge for the train to travel) *Snuk: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. (shouts) *James: On to Sherwood Forest! (grabs and pulls Tily aboard, just before the train would have pulled off without her) *Paxton: We got him now! (as the guards charge toward Jack, who climbs up, Jack avoids more and continues to climb his way upward) *Mad Jack: Keep going. Don't worry about me. *Paxton: This time, we got him for sure. (attempts to attack Mad Jack, who dodges, and flees in fright up the tower, and climbs up to the tower with worry) *Mad Jack: (Mr. Toad's voice) Oh! Oh no! What will I do?! (Lampwick's voice) Help! Help! Somebody help! *Flash Dashing: Shoot him! *Snuk: Look up there! It's Jack. *Toulouse: And he's trapped. (Amos Slade's voice) Jump, Jack. Jump! *Mad Jack: (obeys, and jumps, letting out a Goofy Holler, until he splashes into the river, only to sink in the process before the guards nearly kill him) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Flash Dashing: Kill him! Kill him! *Snuk: Come on, Captain. Come on. *Toulouse: He's just gotta make it. (only Mad Jack's hat appears) *Snuk: (sobbing) No. Oh no. No. *Flash Dashing: (cheering) Don Croco, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) *Toulouse: (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Snuk? (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Snuk, look it! (a tube appears with Mad Jack's hat approaching) Look it! *Snuk: Hey, what the...? (water spits out of the tub at Snuk, who laughs, until Jack shows, climbs out of the water with his hat on, and hugs into Snuk) Oh, man, did you have me worried, Captain? I thought you were long gone. *Toulouse: Ah, not Mad Jack Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Mad Jack Hood, sir? *Mad Jack: Yes. *George: Look, Flash Dashing! Look! He's made it. He got away again. *Mad Jack and Toulouse: A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (both cheer) *Flash Dashing: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. *George: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And see what you did to your mother's castle? You've ruined and destroyed it. *Flash Dashing: (screaming) Mommy! (a chase begins with Flash Dashing and George ensues through the not burnt castle) *George: (screams) Flash, no. *Flash Dashing: You cowardly steamroller! *George: Please. Oh, no! *Flash Dashing: Procrastinating steamroller! Aggravating fool! *George: Save me! Ooh! *Flash Dashing: You steamroller in shake's clothing! *George: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof